


A PESAR DE TODO

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dean - le llamo Aquel Que Por Mucho Tiempo FUE la persona Más Importante Para El - enserio tío, del quiero Una Vida normal, - le miro directo a los ojos, en - Estoy Cansado de TODO ESTO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A PESAR DE TODO

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy pasando mis fics aquí así que lean otra vez jeje ..

**A PESAR DE TODO**

-Dean – le llamo aquel que por mucho tiempo fue la persona más importante para él – enserio tío, quiero una vida normal – le miro directo a los ojos - estoy cansado de todo esto.

Y tras esas palabras su hermano se despidió de él, no podía culparle, muchas veces se lo había dicho y claro que también estaba cansado de toda aquella mierda. Había salvado al mundo innumerable de veces, peleado con infinidad de bichos y hecho cosas que cualquier persona normal nunca quisiera hacer, joder había ido al infierno y al purgatorio viviendo para contarlo, aquello sí que era una mierda, por eso cuando en el ultimo pueblo al que fueron para exterminar a aquel licántropo no pudo decirle que no cuando Sam le pidió dejarle hacer una vida normal.

Había conocido a una chica, la cual casi se convierte en la última víctima de bicho en turno y se habían entendido bien, ella le acepto y no salió huyendo cuando le conto su profesión, al principio creyó que aquello sería algo pasajero, que la chica estaría agradecida por salvarle la vida y que no duraría más de una semana, pero cuando su hermano le pidió posponer el viaje empezó a preocuparse.

Un mes ya en aquel pueblo y su hermano al fin se a digno a decirle que iba enserio con ella, que lo iban a intentar y que no le podía seguir acompañando.

-Bien Cass – llamo a su acompañante dentro de su nena – ahora que el traidor de Sam nos ha abandonado – arranco el auto – creo que seremos tu y yo – se rio – como cuando pateamos el trasero de tu hermano – soltó tremenda carcajada ante la cara sin expresión del ángel – tu, yo y la infinita carretera – poso fugazmente la mirada en el ángel.

-Siempre Dean – asintió el ángel mientras sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos, aquello hizo sentir bien al cazador quien se limito solamente a pisar aquel pedal con fuerza y acelerar para salir de aquel pueblo.

Y es que después de salir del purgatorio y librar aquella última guerra como la llamaba Sam, el ángel permaneció con ellos, su gracia estaba completa pero para el ya no existía lugar alguno en el cielo, nadie le perseguía ya pero igualmente Dean no le dejo arriesgarse en regresar, el alado ya había sacrificado mucho como para exponerse a esa clase de peligro, por eso simplemente no le dejo ir.

Así fue como aquel trió viajaba junto ya que el ángel, su ángel no tenía lugar alguno donde ir, pero ahora que Sam no estaba, simplemente se tenían el uno al otro, y por un minuto sonrió, por que aun cuando debería estar triste por el abandono de Sammy la compañía de cierto ser de ojos azules le reconfortaba, sospechaba que por eso mismo su hermano se había armado de valor para dejarle, por Cass, por que se tenía el uno al otro como siempre.

 

" **Por que sin importar lo que pase tú siempre serás importante para mí, aun cuando no pueda tenerte rezare por tu felicidad"**

 

-Hey Cass – le llamo sentado desde aquella mesa – creo que no estaría tan mal – sonrió mostrándole su copa – esto que Sammy desea, tu sabes formar una familia, sentar cabeza, con una casa y jardín y todas las chorradas de las que Sammy siempre habla – le miro detenidamente.

-¿vas a dejar de ser cazador Dean? – le pregunto interrogante, por que tenía miedo de que aquel hombre dejara su vida y ya no le necesitara.

-Si supongo que sí – bebió de su copa – Erika no esta tan mal, ella me entiende, no es como Lisa y sabes siento que esta vez sí podría funcionar – le miro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres - respondió desviando la mirada sintiéndose triste.

-Hey no pongas esa cara Cass, te dije que cuidaría de ti ¿no? – sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda – ella sabe lo importante que eres para mí y que vienes en el paquete, ¿te quedaras conmigo verdad? – pregunto temeroso por una respuesta negativa.

-Siempre - fue toda la respuesta del ángel para seguir bebiendo de aquella copa sonriendo falsamente.

Erika era la prima de la esposa de Sam, si esposa, a los pocos meses Sam le había llamado diciéndole que él y su novia terminarían de dar el último paso, una boda, su hermanito menor se casaría y tendría una casa con jardín y perro incluido, al principio se burlo, pero al verle tan feliz en aquella fiesta y sentir aquel acogedor ambiente le tuvo envidia, fue ahí donde le conoció, ella que estaba al tanto de la situación también le acepto y cuando él le advirtió de la presencia del ángel no puso pega alguna en que aquel ser y Dean vinieran juntos, la mujer de verdad amaba a Dean.

 

" **Así estaré aquí para ti, para cuando me necesites, sin importar que vuelvas a dejarme otra vez por alguien más"**

 

-¿Dean estás seguro de esto? – pregunto dudoso el más alto.

-Vamos Sammy se que tú querías serlo pero esto es algo que deseo que Cass haga – miro al mencionado - ¿Qué dices Cass, estarás ahí cuando diga si? – le pregunto con ambas manos a sus costados - ¿serás mi padrino de bodas y estarás junto a mí en el altar? – sonrió con aquella característica sonrisa.

-Siempre Dean – le regreso la misma sonrisa, aun que por dentro estuviera muriendo – sabes que si – y Sam solo pudo notar como tenían otra de sus charlas con la mirada, aquellas que al principio le incomodaban ahora lo veía como lo mas natural del mundo entre ellos dos.

Y la boda se llevo a cabo y el ángel se encontró a su lado cuando aquel cazador dijo si frente al altar, le miro besar a su nueva esposa y jurarle fidelidad eterna, además de felicidad, le vio jurarle lo que alguna vez le juro a él con una simple mirada, le vio hacer aquella promesa con esa mujer, y aun cuando se sentía a morir no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse feliz por él, por que él era su protegido y como su ángel tenia que velar por su felicidad.

 

" **Lo intentare por ti, haré lo que sea necesario solo para estar junto a ti, si eso te hace feliz"**

 

-¿y bien que te parece? – le pregunto frente aquella casa con jardín que se encontraba sospechosamente cerca a la de su hermano – Erika dice que es muy grande – se tomo el mentón – pero yo digo que es perfecta, digo necesitaremos espacio y espera a ver tu habitación la llene con los juegos que antes me pedías jugar contigo – le palmeo la espalda, pero el ángel no parecía querer contestar – vamos Cass ¿no estarás molesto aun eh? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos – se que dije que estarías conmigo pero no podía llevarte a mi luna de miel, y quedarse con Sam no creo que fuera tan malo - rió jalándolo de su eterna gabardina.

-¿Qué dirá tu esposa de que viva con ustedes? – pregunto serio el ángel.

-Ella está de acuerdo – le adentro en la casa – además dije que te cuidaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – rio mostrándole la casa – ¿te quedaras?

-Siempre – sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como solo el sabia hacerlo y sonrieron ambos, por aquella promesa muda que años atrás se hicieran.

Así comenzó una nueva etapa en su vida aquella donde el ángel permaneció junto a ellos, siendo la única constante en su vida, lo único seguro de lo que no quería separarse.

 

" **Por que por aquella sonrisa en tus labios me hace saber que todo vale la pena"**

 

-Míralo Cass – sonrió mostrándole un pequeño bulto - ¿qué me dices es todo un Winchester? – sonrió.

-Es idéntico a ti Dean – murmuro pero aquel niño era mas parecido a su madre que al cazador.

-¿y bien cómo quieres que se llame? – le pregunto serio.

-No lo sé… Gabriel- dijo inseguro.

-¿El bromista? – le miro incrédulo – no jodas Cass ese tío no me cae – le miro enojado.

-Al final hizo lo correcto Dean – le dijo serio – y lo sabes, murió protegiéndolos.

-Bien tu ganas – puso los ojos en banco – saluda a ti tío Cass, Gabriel – miro al pequeño bebe en sus brazos y lo acerco al ángel – cárgalo.

-Hola – dijo el mencionado al sentir como el pequeño niño le miraba y una felicidad inmensa le lleno al poder compartir aquel momento de tanta alegría para su protegido.

Y a ese niño le siguió una pequeña a la cual llamaron Ana, también por petición del ángel, y su esposa nunca tubo pegas por el mencionado ya que tener a un ángel cerca era mejor que un seguro para su familia, eso y el hecho de que sospechaba internamente que de hacerle escoger terminaría por ponerlo a él sobre ella.

 

" **Por qué no me importa ser como los demás si eso te da felicidad"**

 

-Hey Cass ¿qué estás haciendo?.. ¡cuidado! – corrió el ex cazador mientras tomaba un trapo para apagar aquel pequeño incendio en la cocina.

-Lo siento Dean – agacho la cabeza en modo de disculpa – quería cocinar algo...

-Tranquilo amigo – tomo el pequeño traste del horno y le tiro al lavabo abriendo la ventana para dejar salir el humo que ya inundaba todo el techo de la cocina – si tenias hambre pudiste pedirle a Erika que…

-No – negó con la cabeza – preparaba un pie para ti… se que te gustan – le miro con aquella intensidad que siempre solía hacerlo, el cazador se limito a regresar aquella mirada y como solía hacer lamió lentamente sus labios en un una clara invitación muda a probarlos.

-No tienes que hacerlo Cass – su voz fue a penas un murmullo entre aquellas paredes.

-Quería hacerlo… Dean – dijo su nombre como una caricia mientras el hombre frente a él se acercaba levantando suavemente su mano y colocándola en su mejilla.

-Mírate - sonrió de aquella manera tan característica, aquella que solía dar solo al ángel, aquella verdadera sonrisa de felicidad por tener ahí – estas lleno de haría, ya no pareces un ángel

-Soy un ángel Dean – susurro cerrando los ojos ante aquella caricia – siempre... seré tu ángel – abrió los ojos para mirarle con profunda pasión, para recalcar que aquellas palabras no estaban dichas a la ligera.

-Cass… - el sonido ronco de aquella voz dijo su nombre mientras su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba aquella mancha blanca de su rostro, resistiendo las ganas de acercarse más.

-Dean podrías ir a recoger a Gabriel es que yo… a… esto… ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto su esposa entrando a la cocina, mientras Dean se apartaba rápidamente del ángel y empezaba a limpiar el tiradero.

-Cass intento hornear un pie… puedes creerlo – se limpio las manos y se acerco a ella – sería bueno enseñarle antes de que queme la casa – bromeo pero cuando su esposa se acerco para besar su mejilla él se alejo un poco – bueno iré por Gabe – salió pitando.

-¿un pie? – miro la joven al ángel lleno de harina, tan diferente a su aspecto pulcro y aseado que daba todo el tiempo.

-Un pie – respondió empezando a limpiar – ordenare esto – bajo la mirada y se concentro en dejar la cocina como la encontró, pero para la joven mujer no paso desapercibido aquel gesto que su marido le dio al ángel antes de entrar a la cocina.

 

" **Por que existen amores que van más allá de la simple atracción carnal"**

 

-¿Es que no lo entiendo Sam? – le llamo aquella mujer – siempre que peleamos como todas las parejas normal el no deja la casa ni mucho menos duerme en el sillón como se esperaría, corre a la habitación del ángel y ahí se queda toda la noche con el – decía desesperadamente al hermano de su marido.

-Tienes que entenderlo Erika – le tranquilizaba dejando una taza de té a su lado para que lo bebiese – Cass es importante para Dean.

-Ya sé que él le saco del infierno y toda la historia pero – le miro ignorando la taza – sé que me oculta algo, hay noches que se tiene pesadillas y antes de que pueda despertarle, a su lado se aparece Cass apenas si toca su frente él se tranquiliza, es como si un simple toque de sus dedos sirviera para hacerlo sentir seguro – le miro interrogante - ¿por que Dean esta tan cómodo a su alrededor? – intento entenderle.

-Por que mi hermano y Cass comparten un vinculo mucho más profundo de lo que pensé – le miro directo a los ojos – uno muy especial, que va mas allá de lo físico - bebió de su propia taza de té – y te aconsejo que si no quieres perder a Dean simplemente lo dejes pasar – aquello no le parecía un consejo, pero sabía que si ella le hacía escoger era indudable que Dean escogería al ángel.

 

" **Y velare siempre tu sueño, asegurándome de que nada te falte y tus miedos nunca te dominen"**

 

-Yo soy su madre – suspiro aquella mujer – y aun así ambos, Gabriel y Anna prefieren estar con Cass que conmigo – le miro fijamente mientras su marido se arreglaba con una corbata - ¿realmente tiene que venir con nosotros?

-Es parte de la familia Erika – rodó los ojos frustrándose al no poder arreglarla bien – ya lo hemos discutido, la invitación dice Familia Winchester.

-Lo sé pero quizás el se aburra – se acerco a él para ayudarle con la corbata y poder seguir convenciéndole – habrá mucha gente y bueno el no es bueno conversando ni haciendo amigos.

-El quiere ir – le miro con una sonrisa – además no es como si yo fuera a abandonarle para platicar con tu padre o tus hermanos, no les caigo bien.

-Claro que les agradas – palmeo su pecho cuando creyó que la corbata estaba lista – solo creen que eres raro por tener a tu "primo" viviendo contigo – sonrió y luego besos sus labios suavemente.

-Si claro – volvió a besarle mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – vamos cariño no podemos dejarlo aquí solo seguramente se aburrirá y puede que queme la casa – otro beso – y no queremos que eso pase, tu amas tu casa.

-Te amo a ti tonto – dio un último beso y se alejo para terminar de colocarse aquellos aretes de oro – además ya has pensado como explicarle a tus hijos que tu "primo" no envejece.

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él – suspiro y salió de la habitación – iré por los niños.

-Hemos tratado de cruzarlo desde hace mucho – suspiro la mujer terminando de mirarse en el espejo y bajando a la sala.

Y ahí en medio de sus hijos, pudo ver algo que trataba de ignorar desde el incidente de la cocina, su esposo arreglaba con el mayor de los cuidados la corbata del ángel, aquel que le miraba confundido y seguramente replicaba por tener que usarla de aquella manera, mientras a sus pies los dos niños, uno a cada lado de moreno tomando su mano le jalaban y llamaban para tener la atención del de ojos claros.

Una bizarra escena de lo que debería ser su familia, se formaba frente a ella y al parecer ella no entraba en ese cuadro tan cálido y familiar.

 

" **Y a pesar de que no lo puedan entender, nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré aquí, para ti, solo por ti"**

 

-Sammy ya te lo he dicho no voy a ir a tu casa – rodo los ojos mientras hablaba por aquel celular – ya eh encontrado apartamento, Cass y yo nos las apañaremos.

-¿por qué no Dean? eres mi hermano necesitas…- pero fue cortado.

-Por que yo no necesito de mi hermanito ok – y tras decir eso colgó - ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto al notar la mirada del ángel.

-Sam solo se preocupa por ti – el mencionado le miraba desde el sofá.

-Pues no lo necesito – camino por la pequeña sala – ya tengo a un ángel que hace eso por mí, mejor ven y te muestro tu habitación – le llamo hasta una de las puertas - ¿y qué te parece? Incluso tiene una cama aun que creo que nunca la usas – murmuro.

-Yo no duermo Dean – le aseguro.

-¿Y para que cojones tienes cama entonces? – se cruzo de brazos.

-Es para ti – desvió la mirada – cuando peleabas siempre duermes en ella.

-Bueno ahora tendrás que usarla – suspiro dándole la razón- ya no tendré con quien pelear.

Ahora se encontraban en un pequeño apartamento, después de su divorcio la casa se la había quedado su esposa, el salió de ahí con su ángel dejándole como ella quería y es cuando ella le enfrento e insinúo si aquel ángel era algo más que su amigo eso le hizo enojar y lo escogió sobre ella, enfureciéndola y en un arrebato de ira le pidió el divorcio, divorcio que el acepto sin pensarlo y ahora se encontraba ahí otra vez solo igual a como empezó, claro que podía seguir visitando a sus hijos y aun así ni una nota de tristeza se veía en su rostro pues aun contaba con él, con Cass, con su ángel.

 

" **Si no fuera voluntad de Dios que nosotros siguiéramos juntos estoy seguro que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido"**

 

-Papá – llamo su pequeño hijo – ¿por qué tío Cass y tú dejaron la casa? – pregunto ingenuamente el niño - ¿ya no nos quieres? – con tremenda tristeza.

-Tu madre decidió – le acaricio la cabeza – que era lo mejor y no dudes que les amo tanto a ti como a tu hermana, Gabriel.

-¿Por qué tío Cass es tan importante para ti? – siguió cuestionándole el pequeño.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste del árbol? – pregunto como respuesta – y te rompiste el brazo, bueno tu tío Cass solo te toco y te curaste – el niño asintió – eso paso por que el es un ángel – acaricio su mejilla – es mi ángel pero es un secreto ¿entendido? –aquello dejo al niño con una sonrisa en el rostro y salió a jugar.

-Dean no creo que fuera buena idea decírselo – le miro cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos Cass tarde o temprano tendría que decirles, además así no se sorprenderá tanto cuando vea que no envejeces ni un poco- le palmeo la espalda.

 

" **Y seguiré sacrificándome las veces que sean necesarios solo para evitar tu dolor, para mantener aquella felicidad"**

 

-¿Dean que paso? – pregunto angustiado el más alto.

-No lo sé Sam – dijo agitado – recibí una llamada solamente no se qué paso – dijo nervioso - ¿Cass? – pregunto angustiado.

-Sufrió un accidente Dean – respondió sentado en aquella sala de espera del hospital – un automóvil choco con su auto.

-¿puedes salvarla? – pregunto un poco temeroso.

-Si eso quieres- le miro a los ojos – le salvare… pero…- mas aquello decidió callarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Cass? – Sam como siempre descubrió un aire de inseguridad en aquellas palabras.

-Su muerte ya está escrita y seria meterme con el destino y el podría… - cayo – pero si eso es lo que deseas Dean lo hare – termino con firmeza.

-¿Te meterías en problemas? – pregunto inseguro.

-Probablemente – respondió con franqueza.

-Entonces no – bajo la mirada – ya te has sacrificado demasiado por mi Cass – susurraba bajito – dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.

Por eso no le sorprendió que aquel médico dijera que su ex esposa había muerto, así fue como se vio de nuevo en su casa con sus dos hijos y aquel ángel que parecía ser la única constante en su vida. Y aun que aquello parecía cruel la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba no le afecto tanto como debió.

 

" **Es en estos momentos en donde agradezc** **o que me dejaras estar a tu lado, y no cambiara ninguno de ellos ni por toda la eternidad de la tierra"**

 

-Padre - le llamo aquel hombre rubio de ojos verdes.

-Gabriel – le abrazo el viejo cazador – venga hombre abrázame – le dio un fuerte apretón – no todos los días te gradúas de la escuela de medicina – sonrió – ahora podrás ser como el doctor sexy – rio.

-Dean – le llamo la atención el ser de ojos azules.

-Tío Cass – le miro el dichoso y le estrecho la mano.

-Felicidades Gabriel – sonrió el ángel con aquella peculiar sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo el – a ambos – sonrió con verdadera alegría.

Es que con el pasar de los años Gabriel se intereso por la medicina cosa que al principio Dean no le gusto para anda, pero tras una larga charla de Cass decidió dejarle estudiar lo que quisiera, claro que aquello de ser cazador no murió como él esperaba que pasara, si no que Ana parecía tener aquel amor por las armas y matar bichos ya que aun cuando a ambos se les había enseñado para saber enfrentar a esas cosas y defenderse, fue Ana quien en verdad decidió seguir con aquella vida, algo que si hizo saltar a Cass por que no quería que la hija de Dean siguiera aquella vida, pero tras ser convencido no pudieron decir que no cuando su hija salió del hogar a salvar personas.

 

" **Y sostendré tu mano hasta el último minuto, acompañándote en aquella oscuridad, protegiéndote como siempre lo he hecho por que te amo"**

 

Aquel día estaba lloviendo, empeorando el día, vestido con su traje negro uno de aquellos que solo solía usar antes cuando fingía ser del FBI, ahora era usado para asistir al funeral de su hermano a su lado como siempre aquel que nunca parecía dejar su lugar.

-Siempre creí que me iría yo primero Cass – murmuro cuando la gente había dejado ya el cementerio - ¿Por qué Sammy? – lloro – se que tenía que pasar pero… - luego miro aquellos ojos que sin importar el tiempo que pasara seguían igual de azules, idénticos a como le vio por primera vez, al igual que su ángel, quien no envejecía ni un milímetro – es por ti ¿verdad? – pregunto sin rodeos.

-Solo quería que disfrutaras de esta felicidad Dean – le miro apenado – eh dejado que mi gracia te cubra para mantenerte sano – susurro – mereces esta paz.

-Deja de hacerlo – bajo la mirada, y es que aun cuando si había envejecido se sentía en total forma – ya ha sido suficiente felicidad – murmuro para sí.

Y así el ángel dejo de cubrirle con su gracia permitiéndole envejecer como cualquier persona normal pero Dean pudo ver crecer a sus nietos y verles casarse y aquella peculiar familia, sabia de la peculiar naturaleza de su tío Cass, aquel que en todas las fotografías parecía ser la única constante eso si al lado de Dean, de su protegido.

 

" **Por que una promesa que fue sellada por ti jamás será rota por mí"**

 

-¿Siempre le estas cuidando tío Cass? – pregunto aquel joven, el hijo de Gabriel.

-Siempre – acaricio los cabellos blancos del viejo cazador ahora dormido en el sofá.

-Mi padre me conto la historia y se me hace sorprendente que a pesar de todo – continuo – sigas junto a él.

-Fue una promesa – le miro – entre él y yo – sonrió.

 

" **Junto a ti siento que puedo con todo aun cuando no sea lo correcto, aun cuando digan que está mal, aquí siempre estaré para ti"**

 

-Abuelo – grito aquel hombre al entrar en la habitación donde descansaba todo el día el antiguo cazador – padre dice que… -pero cayó al notar como aquel hombre se encontraba sobre su cama recostado con una gran felicidad reflejada en su rostro una de sus manos estaba en su estomago y la otra extendida a lo largo de la cama sosteniendo una hermosa pluma blanca. – abuelo – murmuro mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas observando la habitación buscando la presencia de aquel que siempre estaba junto a él, donde minutos antes un ángel se despedía en silencio sosteniendo la mano de aquel humano tan preciado para el, donde segundos antes deposito un beso en su frente y le prometió amarle por siempre, donde tiempo atrás Dean había pedido perdón por no entender que también le amo, aquella habitación ahora estaba vacía y supo entonces que aquel gran cazador había muerto al fin.

 

" **Por que hay amores que traspasan las barreras de las eras, de los tiempos y estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar"**

 

-Eres idéntico a mi padre – le abraso aquel hombre ya algo mayor, mientras sonreía y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-A mi bisabuelo – dijo el niño con entusiasmo – por eso me llamo Dean como el, abuelo Gabe – le miro con aquellos profundos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

-Claro incluso tus pecas son idénticas – sonrió agarrando su nariz.

-¿Crees que yo también tendré un ángel? – pregunto incrédulo el niño – uno como el de él, abuelo – levanto sus manos – con ojos azules y todo – sonrió el pequeño.

-Es posible – rio el señor – cuando mi padre murió Cass desapareció – le acaricio la mejilla – pero ninguno de nosotros nunca le extraño por qué, es como si nos cuidara siempre – revolvió su cabello – ahora ve a jugar con tus primas.

-Pero Samantha y Jessica son aburridas – hizo un mohín.

-Vamos ve – le insistió.

-Dean no lances la pelota tan lejos –se cruzo de brazos aquella pequeña castaña de ojos verde más claro que los suyos.

-Eres una aburrida Sammy – saco su lengua –y tu también Jess – pateo la pelota con más fuerza dejándola cerca de la calle.

-Te acusare con papa – grito la niña – vamos Jess acusemos a Dean.

-Ya vale yo iré por ella – arrugo su nariz y corrió por la calle.

-Dean – grito la pequeña rubia al notar como un auto cruzaba a toda velocidad.

Y un fuerte estruendo se escucho, logrando que los mayores de la casa salieran corriendo, más cuando llegaron aquel pequeño estaba del otro lado de la cera debajo de la sombra de un árbol junto a un extraño que no se distinguía bien.

-Dean – grito su padre y corrió a buscarle - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto al llegar junto a él, buscando la misteriosa figura que ahora ya no estaba.

-Hablando con mi ángel papá – le miro como si nada – el me salvo de ser atropellado – señalo la calle – y me dio esto – le enseño aquel colgante que había sido enterrado con su dueño - es como el de bisabuelo – sonrió – tiene los ojos azules y todo – rio.

Pero por más de que le buscaron no encontraron a ningún sujeto por ningún lado, al principio creyeron que el niño lo invento pero tras mirar el collar en su cuello solo pudieron agradecer al ángel que sabían cuidaba de aquella peculiar familia de cazadores.

 

" **Aun sin conocerte, sin saber de tu existencia sabia que debía encontrarte, por que es como si una parte de mi me faltara"**

 

-Dean no puedes hacer esto ¿y la escuela de leyes? – le miro furioso su padre.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres – miro molesto – ya tengo 18 y puedo hacer lo que quiera – se coloco su chaqueta – y seré cazador como mi abuela Ana –frunció el ceño.

-Eso es peligroso – grito – ¿crees que tu madre lo aceptara?

-Ya lo entenderá – se cruzo de brazos – esto es algo que quiero hacer.

-Dean – le llamo aquella castaña más alta que el – si tu vas yo también

-Nada de eso – le miro enojado – tu y Jess terminaran la universidad vale – y tras decir eso salió de su casa con una simple mochila al hombro.

-Espera – grito su abuelo desde la puerta.

-Gabriel no voy a cambiar de opinión se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos.

-Toma – le aventó las llaves e un auto – lo necesitaras.

-Gracias Gabriel – y corrió a la cochera donde aquel viejo automóvil todavía era guardado, donde a pesar de los años le seguían cuidando y dando mantenimiento para que sirviera, así se sentó dentro de el y aspiro el aroma a cuero – siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido - y sin más salió a toda velocidad del lugar dejando a su familia, condujo por varios estados cazando bichos y demás, salvando vidas llegando a un pequeño pueblo donde salvo a una familia de una bruja.

Sentado frente a una banca de aquel parque donde los niños jugaban le vio, aquel hombre alto de pelo negro con una gabardina color arena, mirando fijamente a los niños jugar y sin saber por que se acerco a él sentándose en la otra banca pero junto a él.

-Hola – dijo sin saber que más decir mirándole de reojo divisando aquella sonrisa en los labios del mayor, aquella que le pareció única.

-Hola – dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Me esperaste? – sin saber por qué aquellas palabras le salieron de sus labios antes de poder pensar en que decir.

-Siempre… - respondió girando para mirarle a los ojos – siempre lo hare Dean.

Y en aquel momento aquel joven supo que había encontrado lo que sin saber desde que nació buscaba, se recargo más en la banca tras una charla de miradas y no dijo nada mas, ninguno de los dos lo hizo para ellos las palabras sobraban, por que aquello que tenían era mucho más fuerte que nada antes visto en la tierra.

 

" **Por que te espere por miles de años,y ahora que te eh encontrado no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, por que simplemente nuestro amor es especial"**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ya tenia como un año con esto rondando en la cabeza, un dia finalmente me dije al fin siii y pues este es el resultado, necesitaba sacarmelo de la cabeza y pues... aqui esta... no hace falta destacar que el fic fue escrito antes de que supiera que demonios pasaba en el purgatorio... pero bueno esperaba retomar algunos de mis fic que eh dejado sueltos y pues primero necesito dejar ir este para poder seguir con los otros... espero pronto terminarlos jeje


End file.
